La historia del perro, el millonario y el ratón
by Bored Kitty
Summary: Mokuba sigue llevando cosas extrañas a la mansión Kaiba, ahora es un hamster, nuestro cachorro terminará metido en el asunto.SJ obviamente. YAOI no gustar no leer :D.
1. Chapter 1

Ok… me motivaron a escribir, soy una completa esponja de halagos y recibí uno bastante bonito en un review, así que aquí estoy de nuevo con un Seto/Jou, esta vez largo a petición del público, espero que les guste y tengan paciencia con mi dislexia (uuu un verso xD)

Advertencias: Bastante AU porque el duelo de monstruos acaba con mi producción neuronal, no me imagino lo que sea hablar de eso.

Tal vez algo de lemmon más adelante porque… me encanta escribirlo.

Y desde luego YAOI dos chicos, uno encima de otro y no exactamente jugando fútbol americano.

Disclaimer: Cuando tenga plushies de Yugi-oh… tal vez sienta que tengo poder sobre algo, por ahora… el disclaimer no ayuda a hacerme feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su primera reacción fue arquear una ceja, la segunda fue sentir un pequeño estremecimiento en sus labios, como si de repente se curvaran hacia arriba, un hormigueo en el estómago fue el coherente tercer paso, un sonido rogando por salir de su boca, la prudencia escapando por sus orejas (la boca la tenía fuertemente cerrada), la presión era demasiada.

Era inevitable, inminente, implacable en su proximidad.

Y finalmente sucedió.

Un rugido salió de su garganta, su estómago empezó a convulsionarse con fuerza, sus manos terminando sosteniendo dicha parte del cuerpo, sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar, de repente se vio en el piso revolcándose de un lado a otro, su garganta empezó a doler al igual que su estómago.

"Jonouchi, te juro que si no dejas de reírte en este momento, voy a hacerte tanto daño que no vas a recordar tu nombre cuando termine."

Era un buen incentivo, no podía negarlo, tomó aire, intentando mantener la compostura, burbujas de risa intentaban salir de su boca, su resistencia, admirable como siempre, impidió su escape y finalmente, guardando el recuerdo para morir de la risa en su habitación más tarde, se quedó mirando a su amiga con toda la seriedad que pudo recoger.

"No me cabe la menor…" aquí un suspiro desesperado para recuperar el aire "…duda de que todo lo que haces tiene una excelente razón que va…" de nuevo la falta de aire se hizo latente en los pulmones del rubio "más allá que mi entendimiento de pobre e ignorante mortal…" una pausa para tragar la estampida histérica que amenazaba con salir de su boca causando su inminente destrucción en manos de la chica frente a él "… sin embargo, y aunque no la entienda, me encantaría escucharla."

"¿Qué demonios Jonouchi¿Estás comiendo sopa de diccionario o qué?"

"Algo así…" dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, él leía, que sus amigos no fuesen lo suficientemente observadores para notarlo era otra cosa "pero, me ofende que creas que con un truco tan bajo vamos a cambiar de tema." Añadió sencillamente, la chica frente a él lanzó un suspiro resignado.

"Ya sabes como funciona, Yugi llega con sus ojos anormales a convencernos (chantajearnos) para que le hagamos un favor" Jou asiente, comprendiendo el predicamento de su amiga "si no funciona aparece Yami a convencernos (amenazarnos) para que le hagamos un favor a Yugi" Jou vuelve a asentir su comprensión "y ¡BAM! De repente estamos haciendo esto."

Y esto, era algo que solo si le pasa a tus amigos podrías encontrar tan hilarante como el rubio lo encontró.

Era un hermoso día, los pájaros cantaban, los niños se reían, el sol brillaba, el viento movía las verdes hojas de los árboles, los millonarios se encerraban en sus casas a maldecir al mundo en soledad…

…Un tortuga gigante y una maga oscura repartían volantes a unos cuantos pervertidillos frente a la tienda del abuelo de Yugi…

…Oh Anzu…

…Oh Honda (porque no le cabía ni la menor duda de que era Honda)…

Y volvemos al principio.

"Estoy segura de que Honda te mataría por reirte… si pudiera" Dijo la morena mirando enojada a su amigo.

"Exacto, pero no puede, eso me permite venir a burlarme de ustedes" Mentira, la idea era burlarse y correr, rápido, todos sabían que Anzu era por mucho, más peligrosa que Honda, o que un campeón mundial de lucha libre, pero desde luego, la maga oscura tenía una imagen que mantener.

Era un hermoso día, definitivamente. Y aunque terminase mutilado, decapitado, torturado, echado en aceite hirviendo, masticado vivo, escupido vivo, quemado en una hoguera, hecho sopa y finalmente llevado a casa de Malik o de Bakura o de Mai, hubiese valido la pena.

…Tal vez sin la parte de Mai.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Se preguntaba si su cerebro finalmente había decidido huir despavorido o si su sentido común había escapado en búsqueda de un lugar mejor, tal vez ambos se habían fugado juntos, tal vez se habían llevado a su cordura y estaban haciendo un trío en algún motel…

Definitivamente su cordura había huido.

Suspiró enojado, enojado consigo mismo, enojado con su compañía, enojado con su emparedado de pavo, enojado con su siempre presente botella de agua (El abrigo gigante que usaba lo deshidrataba a una velocidad vertiginosa), enojado con el dragoncito blanco ojiazul que lo miraba desde su escritorio con su encantador puchero (claro que no le pareció muy encantador cuando lo recibió con una interesante (con interesante debe entenderse, insinuante y pervertida) carta de Pegasus.), enojado con el clima perfecto que hacía, enojado con su computador…

Había sido un día terrible, los ejecutivos de la empresa estaban dándose gala de ser un dolor de cabeza, las cosas parecían funcionar al revés, el estrés se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Un ratón amarillo con ojos desproporcionados lo miraba desde su escritorio.

"Es un hamster, hermano, no un ratón."

"Técnicamente es un ratón."

"Técnicamente no deberías tener esa cosa que te dio Pegasus."

"Cállate."

"¿Puedo quedármelo, es solo por esta semana? Miki-chan se fue de vacaciones y no le dejaron llevarse a Tiramisú con ellos"

"Tiramisú…"

"Es su nombre ¿no es lindo?"

"Muy acorde en el punto de vista de un gato."

"Hermano, cállate y dime que puedo cuidarlo"

"Si me callo no puedo decirte eso…"

"Gracias hermano, eres un gran hombre."

"…"

No era que su hermano tuviese un increíble poder de convencimiento, cuando era más pequeño, era un encanto, si le decía que no se comportaba. Pasado el tiempo aprendió a imponerse, ya no pedía, informaba en forma de petición.

No importaba, si el ratón ese no se interponía en su vida estaba bien.

Sin embargo, si había un problema con esa cosita, Tiramisú de ratón iban a tener los gatos callejeros.

Para un mal día lo mejor era salir a caminar, comprar unas cartas raras en la tienda del enano ojón, mirar con superioridad y después ir a comprar toneladas de Tylenol, ya solo le quedaban unos pocos cientos de cajas.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Siempre que un momento hilarante está a punto de volverse normal, suele pasar que sucede otra cosa que lo detona.

Jonouchi tenía suerte.

"No sabía que el exhibicionismo fuese un recurso publicitario para esta tienda" Dijo Kaiba a su espalda.

Debería irritarse, eran sus amigos, sus mejores amigos, se estaban burlando de sus compañeros de la vida.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

"Jonouchi, te juro que vas a olvidar lo que es no sentir dolor cuando termine contigo." Dijo Anzu intentando alejar a los pervertidos que intentaban fotografiar bajo su falda.

El rubio en cuestión intentó tomar aire, calmarse, pensar en una forma de disculparse. Necesitaba llamar a toda la escuela.

"Me sorprende que el cachorro no esté jugando al cosplay con sus amigos."

"Kaiba, mi sentido de la dignidad supera mi sentido del sometimiento ante Yugi, además, no te daría ese placer."

Ambos se miraron un momento.

Otro momento.

Un poco más.

Los ojos necesitaban hidratación.

Jonouchi Katsuya y Seto Kaiba hicieron algo que marcaría el final de la humanidad tal y como la conocemos.

Se sonrieron en complicidad.

La miseria ajena tiende a unir a la gente.

"Perro desobediente."

"Ricachón amargado."

Jou se giró a ver a sus amigos un momento y sonrió con dulzura.

"Kaiba, dime que tienes una cámara."

El castaño en cuestión sonrió ampliamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:D yay! HE VUELTO A LA VIDA

Espero que les halla gustado como a mi me gustó escribirlo, espero que este fic dure un poco, si quieren ayudarme a construir la historia estaré feliz de leer ideas, hasta ahora no tengo muchas ideas para continuar.

Supongo que me tardaré en publicar, sean pacientes, en estas fechas es difícil sacar tiempo para escribir.

FELIZ NAVIDAD TARDÍA, es un regalo para todas las fans de esta pareja :D

Próximo capítulo:

"_Escuché que Kaiba-kun y tu se están llevando muy bien"_

"_Solo tomamos unas fotos para extorsión, una amistad bastada en las amenazas no puede durar…"_

"_¿Sabías que Mokuba llevó un hamster a la mansión? Me lo contó ayer cuando nos encontramos en el parque"_

"_Pobre animal."_

"_¿El hamster?"_

"_Kaiba…"_

Hasta la próxima :D


	2. Chapter 2

HE VUELTO Y FELIZ AÑO XD.

Las notas van al final de la historia :D

Disclaimer: por Ahora solo un plush de Ryoma Echizen y Otro de Kyou (fruits basket) son mío enteramente, así que… Yugi-oh! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cuando vean un festival pornográfico en la serie… deducirán el resto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había planeado destruir cada onza de tranquilidad que le quedaba a su hermano con el pequeño Tiramisú, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar al pobre animal por un rato de diversión, suspiró resignado mientras veía a la bola de pelos masticar una semilla particularmente grande con sus dientecitos, la tomó entre sus manos y se quedó mirándolo de cerca, el animalillo ni se inmutó y siguió embebido en su misión de devorar la semilla, lo acarició con suavidad, parecía que se fuese a romper si ejercía mucha presión, realmente le gustaba el animalito, era tierno, suave y parecía que el cariño era mutuo.

Pospondría la tortura a su hermano cuando pudiese encontrar algo que no tuviera que morir si cayese en las garras de su víctima.

…Aunque los hamsters corrían rápido.

Y el podría estar cerca para proteger a la pequeña criatura.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Era lunes, normalmente odiaba los lunes, ese lunes, sin embargo, era especial, había salido ileso después de atormentar a sus amigos, había logrado atormentar a sus amigos junto a uno de sus peores enemigos, el cielo de nuevo estaba despejado y su pequeño escudo humano de cabello picudo andaba junto a él sin darse cuenta de nada.

"Escuché que Kaiba-kun y tu se están llevando muy bien" Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa alegre.

"Solo tomamos unas fotos para extorsión, una amistad bastada en las amenazas no puede durar…"

"¿Sabías que Mokuba llevó un hamster a la mansión? Me lo contó ayer cuando nos encontramos en el parque" El rubio levantó una ceja con curiosidad, antes de sonreír con tristesa.

"Pobre animal."

"¿El hamster?"

"Kaiba…"

Yugi se rió con suavidad, la conversación se resumió en una suave charla acerca de un montón de nada.

Kaiba llegó con una cara de profundo resentimiento hacia la humanidad, no era para nada un asunto del cual sorprenderse, Kaiba de hecho odiaba a la humanidad, y sin embargo el rubio pudo notar algo diferente en el millonario.

Como si un ratón le estuviese masticando la oreja.

"Jonouchi-kun… ¿por qué sonríes de esa forma?"

"¿De qué forma?"

"Como cuando descubriste que Yoshida-san usaba relleno en su traje de baño, y decidiste publicarlo."

"Oh…"

Después de aquello el día pasó normal, sin embargo la horrible sonrisa del rubio no se borró, cosa que aterró a más de uno.

Y a la hora del almuerzo…

"Hey Kaiba ¿por qué la cara? Parece que tienes una pequeña peste mordiéndote el… mordiéndote."

"Yugi tiene que aprender a callarse…"

"Ya sabes como es el pequeño."

"Así que el cachorro ha venido a burlarse."

"Sólo tengo una duda Kaiba, ¿cómo vas a cocinar al pobre bicho?"

"¿Al hamster?"

"A Mokuba…"

"Muy gracioso perro pulgoso."

"La miseria ajena me inspira."

"Quién lo diría, eres un bastardo."

"Es un asunto de dar y recibir, Kaiba."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Si Kaiba pudiese definir su vida en ese momento, usaría solo una palabra; holocausto, su empresa estaba intentando causarle un colapso nervioso, estaba creando un inestable lazo amistoso con el rubio idiota, su hermano estaba siendo un fastidio insuperable, y ese maldito ratón había roto otra de sus más finas copas.

Suspiró intentando calmarse, tenía que pensar, tenía que tener un plan, dejaría su sangrienta venganza contra su hermano y la bola peluda para luego, el rubio idiota podría ser una fuente estúpida de tranquilidad, ahora sólo necesitaba estabilizar su empresa.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Mokuba Kaiba era un niño tranquilo respecto a todo menos a su hermano, tenía la teoría de que si no sacaba de quicio a su hermano al menos una vez a la semana su sentido de la normalidad se iría tan lejos que terminaría fundiéndose con su escritorio creando a un monstruo adicto al trabajo. Sin embargo Mokuba era también un niño maduro, más maduro que la mayoría, sabía cuando debía y cuando no debía hacer enojar a su hermano.

Ahora era mejor encerrarse en su habitación para jugar con el pequeño Tiramisú, ya después le haría romper algo al ratoncito en retribución a su consideración momentánea.

Estaba preocupado, sabía que la mayoría de los problemas de su hermano tenían que ver con la empresa, ya fuese por el derecho a dirigirla, ya fuese por algún ladrón, siempre la causa de su estrés era Kaiba Corp. no estaba seguro pero aunque su hermano se viese tranquilo, el pequeño Kaiba podía ver hasta el mínimo cambio en Seto, y había algo mucho más grande que un hamster rondando por su cabeza.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

El poder de percepción de Jonouchi tampoco fallaba, pudo ver con la misma facilidad cómo los engranajes del cerebro del millonario no le dejaban ver más allá.

Pero él no era considerado.

"¿Sabías que si arrugas la frente así por más de media hora tus ojos pueden salir volando?"

"Como siempre tu lógica es… inexistente perro."

"Una de mis tantas cualidades Kaiba."

"Aja… ya puedes irte a moverle la cola a alguien más, no tengo galletas."

"Estoy seguro de que el ratoncito ya investigó eso por mí." Le dijo con una sonrisa felina, Kaiba levantó una ceja mirando al rubio y procedió a seguir caminando como si se hubiese detenido a ver un cerdo volador que pasó fugazmente por su campo de visión y nada más.

Ignora al idiota fastidioso fue lo que aprendió a lo largo de su vida rodeado de idiotas fastidiosos.

"Kaiba, eso de ignorar al idiota fastidioso no funciona conmigo."

"Eso debe ser porque los perros idiotas fastidiosos son más tercos que el idiota promedio."

"Muy gracioso amargado, puedes hacer bromas a costa mía cuando tus arrugas faciales no te hagan parecer un tomate podrido."

Ignora al idiota fastidioso, se repitió Kaiba a lo largo del día.

Sin embargo (y aunque no se diese cuenta porque los millonarios amargados son así de imposibilitados para darse cuenta), su rostro se relajó y los problemas parecieron de repente solucionables.

Y fueron efectivamente solucionados.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

¡¡¡Está listo!!! Ha sido uno de los capítulos más complicado de escribir, la verdad los problemas de Kaiba (de la compañía) me abruman, y si me abrumo la historia explota en un mal sentido, me concentro en la amistad extraña y malsana de nuestros protagonistas…

En fin, un mensaje:

SAIYUKI TE AMO XD, eres la primera persona que me elogia los fics… tan recurrentemente. Y ya te tengo cariño así que me gustan muchísimo tus reviews xD, POR ESO, quisiera regalarte un one-shot de lo que quieras, con la temática que quieras, y el rating que quieras (voy de lemmon a fic de amistad, así que la opción es amplia) :D.

A Marisol Phantom: Gracias por el review, por favor sigue rondando por aquí que me harás un personaje muy feliz y por consiguiente más motivado xD.

La próxima ocación:

"_Nunca dije que me calleras bien, idiota, solo digo que eres menos despreciable que hace 15 segundos."_

"_¿Y eso debería hacerme feliz?"_

"_Desde luego."_

"_Eres más egocéntrico de lo que aparentas."_

"_Soy mucho más de lo que aparento."_

"_Es mutuo, créeme."_

Hasta la próxima xD


End file.
